legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/8 June 2013
03:44 Hey 03:45 Hey MsD. 03:45 Hey BlueJay11 03:45 So your a Beta tester. 03:45 Who were you in LU? 03:45 yeah 03:45 Alterago. 03:46 My username is King ObsidianBattler in the beta 03:46 In LU I was MassiveSodaDuck >:D 03:46 :3 03:46 03:46 Ooo soda. 03:47 I just ate like 2000 calories worth of Gummy Sharks. 03:47 So how is Legends of Chima Online? 03:47 And lol. 03:47 It's confusing but I think it'll be good when there's a lot of improvements 03:47 Yay gummy sharks. 03:47 Are there factions or anything? 03:47 Tribes 03:48 I joined, IDK if it was eagle or what 03:48 They all looked the same to me 03:48 03:50 My secondary account in LU was CruxPrime. 03:50 03:50 He only made it to level 29 but he was around before any levels, so he got all the cool stuff before it was all lvl 45 required 03:50 Everyone thought I had cheated 03:51 03:51 (I have a long history with that) 03:51 03:51 Do you like LU more than LoCO? 03:51 Hack yes 03:52 03:52 I say "hack" because I've gotten banned on the LMBW for saying "heck" before 03:52 Oh. 03:52 This mod claimed it was a mix of two words that were extremely "terrible" 03:52 Heck isn't a swear or anything. 03:53 But its origination makes it seem like it. 03:53 Which is why he banned me 03:53 it's a mix of two words I'll be banned for saying 03:53 Oh. 03:53 03:54 Every mod at the LMBW has a really childish attitude and temper 03:54 This admin vandalized someone's userpage and blocked him when he fixed it 03:54 *coughskulcough* 03:55 And Apple12345 said I has a pathetic life, and when I told him to shut his mouth he banned me 03:55 And BTW both of those statements are somewhat biased considering things I did before I did those things 03:55 Sound like your not to excited about LoCO? Sounds like its normal and thats not normal and I have been threatened for strange reasons on the LMBW and Apple isn't really being really nice. 03:55 Apple's isnt biased 03:56 Apple is pure 03:56 noob 03:56 Apple has a worm. 03:56 I wouldn't be surprised if that kid was 7 03:56 He insults people and bans them when they make comebacks 03:56 If you're public schooled, you know some really good comebacks 03:57 Um I am homeschooled. 03:58 How many friends do you have 03:58 Like in real life 03:58 2. 03:58 I dont have much either 03:59 I have like 5 I'm really social, but most of the people I meet end up hating me. 03:59 Ask anyone I know, I am not lying 03:59 Please don't criticize me on homschooling I get that alot and I hate it. 03:59 Meh it's fine 03:59 Fine? 03:59 I don't judge 03:59 Ah. 04:00 I get into fights more than usual 04:01 Dont ever get into a fight 04:01 Please 04:01 04:01 I do not. 04:01 Good 04:02 So... 04:04 04:05 Well I won't be here for a week. 04:05 At 8 AM CST I have to be on a flight to my cousins' house in Pennsylvania 04:05 For a week 04:05 I'm excited to go there 04:05 But I dont be able to be on Wikia a lot 04:07 http://legolegendsofchimaonline.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Top/community 04:07 Top of the leaderboard 04:11 Gotta go to sleep, cya 05:08 Hello. 05:09 Hallo. 05:10 How are you? 05:10 Fine, you? 05:11 Good. 05:15 Is The Legends of Chima Online any good? 05:21 It isn't LU. 05:21 LU will always be better. 05:21 LU was awesome. 05:24 *sigh* I wish LU was still around. 05:26 Guess I will be heading out, cya Mythrun. 05:26 Bye. 05:26 Hope you have a great summer. 07:11 Hello Mythrun 07:11 Hallo. 07:11 No one comes on the chat anymore 07:11 Tried Chima Online yet? 07:11 No. 07:12 What is it? 07:13 ooh 07:14 Where can I try it? Sorry if I keep logging in and out, I am having problems with the chat 07:15 Read the blog Nealybealy posted. 07:15 ok 07:17 Is it this? User blog:Nealybealy/Chima Beta#comm-65827 07:18 Yes. 07:19 ok 07:20 how to I get an access code? 07:21 Mythrun? 07:21 There's a link. 07:21 and what do I have to do to get one on Facebook? 07:22 Click the first link. 07:24 ok I have done that and it goes to https://apps.facebook.com/couponshq/contests/325552/entries/new and I enter my email ect. but there isnt an OK button or something 07:24 hmm 07:25 Mythrun? 07:25 You logged in? 07:25 Click claim coupon. 07:26 hmm 07:26 I am logged in but there is no Claim Coupon button 07:27 could they have run out? 07:27 Go back to the GameStop page and click the first link again? 07:27 ok 07:29 hmm its still not working 07:29 D: 07:29 What page are you stuck on? 07:30 they might have run out of coupons! 07:30 oh well 07:31 I am stuck on this page https://apps.facebook.com/couponshq/contests/325552/entries/new 07:31 Ok, click the second link, the one meant for phones. 07:31 Then click claim coupon. 07:31 ok 07:32 there we go! Thanks" 07:34 I have got it to email it to me 07:34 Now I have to wait -_- 07:34 It should give it to you on the page. 07:35 Well, that's what it does with the desktop version. 07:35 Or should I have printed it? There was an option to print 07:36 hmm 07:36 oh yeah! I have got it on the page, it just wasnt there the first time 07:37 yay 07:38 its taking its time to connect... 07:39 it tells me to login with my WBNet account. Whats that? 07:39 Tell me your username once you pick one, I'll add you to the player list. 07:39 Eh? 07:39 Didn't ask me to login to WBNet. 07:39 ok thanks 07:39 Are you on the beta site? 07:40 http://www.chimaonline.com/play/ 07:40 You logged in with your LEGO account? 07:40 I think 07:40 Should ask you to download Unity if you don't have it. 07:41 yes, at the top of the screen next to the LEGO ID it says sign out 07:42 hang on, where I need to enter my WBNet account it says its in Developper Mode (Yes Developper is spelt incorrectly) 07:42 Try refreshing? 07:44 What tribe should I choose? I am not a Chima fan so I dont kow which 07:44 *know 07:44 I went with Eagle. 07:45 hmm, what difference does each tribe make? 07:45 I like the Gorilla 07:46 I selected it now 07:46 Doesn't make a difference, I think. 07:46 You just can't use some items. 07:47 cool, I am playing now 07:48 How do I get a name? 07:48 Finish the tutorial. 07:48 ok 07:49 There's a NDA, so don't say anything not already known. 07:49 If you have Steam, we can talk on there. 07:49 I dont have Steam 07:50 OK I am choosing my name. So I cant type one like in LU? 07:52 Nope. 07:53 SnazzyWigglyBean 07:53 is my name 07:55 Added to the list. 07:55 Will I be able to see other players? 07:56 Kinda. 07:56 You can add friends. 08:00 oh ok 08:01 LU MUSIC!!!! :D 08:03 I have befriended you 08:03 Accepted. 08:04 When I click on you what does the Join button do? 08:04 08:04 Teleports you to my location. 08:42 So I can chat there? ON the Chima Wiki? 08:43 Would be best if you used Steam. 08:43 I dont have Steam 08:45 It's free. 08:45 Hmm 08:46 But could someone help me? 08:47 Please? 08:48 see chima chat 08:49 I have 08:49 hey 08:49 mythrun you there 10:21 mythrun 10:23 Any info/images from the Chima Online beta are under a NDA and may not be posted on the internet until the NDA is lifted. 10:26 oh 10:26 ok 2013 06 08